Der Hinterhalt (The Clone Wars)
|Staffel=1 |Episode=1 |Originaltitel=''Ambush'' |Produktionsnummer=1.08 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=3. Oktober 2008 |ErstDE=23. November 2008 |Regie=*Dave Bullock *Dave Filoni |Autor=Steve Melching |Komponist=Kevin Kiner |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter=Yoda |Ereignis=Mission von Rugosa |Ort=Rugosa |Jahr=22 VSY |Vorherige Episode=* (Serie) *''Nachschubwege'' (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' }} Der Hinterhalt (ursprünglich The Yoda Episode) ist die erste Folge aus der ersten Staffel der Serie , die wiederum Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars ist. In Amerika wurde die Folge zum ersten Mal am 3. Oktober 2008 auf dem Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland hat der Privatsender ProSieben am 23. November 2008 die deutsche Folge ausgestrahlt. Die Episode wurde in den Roman Yoda In Action! und den Comic Ambush adaptiert. Ein Hörspiel, das auf den deutschsprachigen Tonspuren der Episode basiert, ist am 27. Mai 2011 veröffentlicht worden. Wochenschau Handlung Erster Akt Der König der Toydarianer, Katuunko, landet mit zwei Leibwächtern auf dem abgelegenen Korallenmond Rugosa und wartet auf Jedi-Meister Yoda, um mit den Verhandlungen zu beginnen. Plötzlich erscheint Asajj Ventress, die ein Hologramm von Dooku öffnet. Dieser will Katuunko überzeugen, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. Im Orbit um Rugosa fliegt Yoda mit Klonkriegern an Bord eines Raumkreuzers der ''Consular''-Klasse in Richtung des Mondes. Anschließend springen zwei [[Munificent-Klasse Sternfregatte|Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse]] aus dem Hyperraum und beschießen den republikanischen Kreuzer. Als die Schilde ausfallen, entscheidet sich Yoda, mit einer Fluchtkapsel zum Mond zu fliegen, so dass die Klonkrieger mit dem Kreuzer entkommen konnten. Inzwischen behauptet Dooku, dass deren Armee die der Republik um das 100-fache überlegen ist, aber Katuunko bleibt Yoda treu. Weil eine einzige Fluchtkapsel leicht abgeschossen werden könnte, werden alle restlichen gestartet, wobei nur in einer Yoda und drei Stoßtruppen sitzen. Bevor Dooku die Holonachricht beendet, meint er, dass Yoda überschätzt wird und Ventress ihn benachrichtigen wird, wenn Katuunko sich den Separatisten anschließt. Alle Fluchtkapseln bis auf die, in der Yoda und die Klonkrieger sitzen, werden abgeschossen. Yoda kann sicher auf dem Mond landen. Durch eine Störung in der Macht weiß er jedoch, dass sie in eine andere Falle laufen werden. Als Katuunko von Yoda benachrichtigt wird, mischt sich Asajj Ventress ins Gespräch ein und behauptet, dass Yoda von seinem Raumschiff geflohen ist und man keinen weiteren Beweis dafür braucht, dass die Jedi schwach sind. Yoda ist erstaunt, dass Dooku auch anwesend (Hologramm) ist und versichert weiterhin, dass er bald da sein wird. Katuunko meint, dass Dooku von alleine gekommen ist und dessen Meinung nach die Droiden Toydaria besser als die Jedi beschützen könnten. Asajj Ventress schlägt einen Wettkampf vor, in dem sie ihre besten Truppen in den Kampf gege Yoda und seine Klone schickt. Wenn Yoda entkommt, soll sich Katuunko der Republik anschließen; wenn Yoda besiegt wird, soll er ein Mitglied der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme werden. Katuunko ist dagegen, aber Yoda nimmt die Herausforderung an und verspricht, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erscheinen. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda besichtigen die Natur des Mondes, als sie ein C-9979 mit einem Bataillon Droiden überfliegt. Asajj Ventress steht neben dem C-9979 und berichtet Dooku, dass B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden, Droidekas und AATs das Raumschiff verlassen. Assaj versichert Dooku einen „fairen Kampf“. Yoda befiehlt, um weniger behindert zu werden, nur wenig Gepäck mitzunehmen. Um den Droiden vorerst zu umgehen entscheiden sie einen längeren Weg einzuschreiten. Zweiter Akt miniatur|links|Die Klonkrieger werden von Kampfdroiden eingeholt Die Kampfdroiden fahren mit AATs durch einen Korallenwald. Ein Kampfdroide sieht Yoda und die drei Klonkrieger und befiehlt, sie in Sektor 11 anzugreifen. Die Klonkrieger wollen zurückschießen, jedoch hält Yoda sie zurück. Sie sollen Ruhe bewahren, da sie noch nicht in Reichweite sind. Als der Kampfdroide merkt, dass das Schießen erfolglos und der Weg zu schmal ist, befiehlt er das Feuer einzustellen. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Yoda den Klonen eine Lexion zu erteilen, indem er ihnen erzählt, dass sie zahlenmäßig zwar unterlegen sind, ihr Verstand aber größer sei. Die Klonkrieger verstehen jedoch nicht, was der General damit meint. Die Kampfdroiden geben es schließlich auf, mit den AATs durch die enge Landschaft zu fahren, und laufen zu Fuß weiter. Als den Klonkriegern zwei Patrouillen folgen, planen diese einen Hinterhalt. Die Kampfdroiden teilen sich in kleinere Gruppen auf, doch Die Klonkrieger greifen mit Z-6-Rotationsblastern an und können alle Droiden zerstören, aber der Jedi-General wird vermisst. Als B2-Superkampfdroiden erscheinen, müssen sich die unterlegenen Klonkrieger zurückziehen. Yoda ist währenddessen bei einer anderen Gruppe von B1-Kampfdroiden und springt auf einen von ihnen. Bei dem Versuch, Yoda anzugreifen, wird der Droide zerstört. Anschließend springt Yoda reihum zwischen allen Kampfdroiden umher; die letzten beiden Droiden erschießen sich gegenseitig. Yoda hat die Droiden gegen sich selbst ausgespielt. Später erhält Ventress die Nachricht, dass ihre Truppen zerstört wurden woraufhin Katuunko erleichtert ist. Der Kampfdroide erzählt weiter, dass sie nun mit schweren Truppen angreifen werden. miniatur|links|250px|Yoda vor der separatistischen Armee. Leutnant Thire wird von einem Superkampfdroiden angeschossen, kann aber weiterhin laufen. Yoda stößt wieder zu seinen Soldaten und hebt mit der Macht einen Superkampfdroiden in die Luft, dreht ihn um, sodass dieser die anderen Droiden beschießt, und wirft ihn mit einem Machtstoß in die restlichen Droiden. Im nächsten Moment rollen drei Droidekas heran und die Klonkrieger und Yoda müssen sich zurückziehen. Yoda lenkt Blasterstrahlen der Droiden auf Korallen um, welche zerbrechen, auf die Droidekas fallen und diese zerstören. Ventress wird von einem Kampfdroiden unterrichtet, dass die Klone verletzt sind und der Jedi sich zurückzieht, woraufhin Ventress zufrieden ist. Katuunko jedoch fragt bei Yoda nach, was los sei. Dieser gibt vor, keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Yoda und die Klone gehen in eine Höhle, um sich auszuruhen. Ein Klonkrieger sagt, dass sie nur noch wenig Munition haben, woraufhin Yoda ein Gewehr zerschneidet und daraus eine Krücke für Thire macht. Der Jedi erzählt den Klonkriegern ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Er erklährt, dass man mit der Macht den Verstand beruhigen kann, als sie das laute Geräusch von sich nähernden AATs hören. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda gehen aus der Höhle und beobachten AATs, B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden, die sich durch eine Schlucht bewegen. Yoda befiehlt den Klonkriegern, auf sein Zeichen zu warten, während er selber hinunter springt und sich vor den Droiden auf den Boden setzt. Während sie dem Jedi den Fluchtweg abschneiden, bereiten sie sich auf das Schießen vor. Dritter Akt [[Datei:Venator Rugosa.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Ein Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer in der Atmosphäre Rugosas]] Ein Kampfdroide benachrichtigt Ventress, dass sie den Jedi gefunden haben und er direkt vor ihnen ist. Ventress befiehlt, sofort das Feuer zu eröffnen, woraufhin Yoda aus der Schussbahn springt und die Kampfdroiden der Reihe nach zerstört. Katuunko beobachtet mit seinem Makro-Fernglas die Schlacht. Ventress benachrichtigt 224, doch ein anderer Kampfdroide berichtet, dass sie vom Jedi überwältigt wurden, woraufhin sie die Droidekas mit einen Knopfdruck herbeiruft, welche nun auf dem Weg zu Yoda sind. Thire schießt eine Rakete auf einen Felsvorsprung, welcher abstürzt und die Droidekas unter sich begräbt. Anschließend laufen Yoda und die Klonkrieger zu König Katuunko. Dooku benachrichtigt Katuunko und dieser sagt, dass er beschlossen hat, sich der Republik anzuschließen. Ventress aktiviert ihre Lichtschwerter und stößt die beiden Leibwächter von Katuunko mit der Macht beiseite. Bevor sie allerdings Katuunkos Hals durchtrennen kann, wird sie von Yoda gestoppt. Yoda stößt Ventress mit der Macht weg. Ventress will Yoda angreifen, jedoch entwaffnet er sie mit der Macht, als wäre es nichts besonderes. Ventress nutzt die Gelegenheit und zündet eine Bombe, wodurch Felsbrocken über Yoda und den Rest fallen. Yoda hält die Felsbrocken mit der Macht an und wirft sie zur Seite, woraufhin er mit Dooku spricht. Die Leibwächter stehen wieder auf und Katuunko schließt sich der Republik an. Inhalt Sprecher *Tom Kane: Yoda, Erzähler *Dee Bradley Baker: Klonkrieger *Brian George: Katuunko *Corey Burton: Dooku *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *Matthew Wood: Kampfdroiden Entstehungsgeschichte Dave Filoni wollte, dass jeder Planet aus The Clone Wars anders aussieht. George Lucas hatte schon die einfacheren Planetenkonzepte erfunden, wie eine Eiswelt, einen Dschungel- und einen Waldplaneten. Dave Filoni hatte die Idee eines Korallenmondes, der früher einmal große Meere besaß, welche aber später ausgetrocknet sind. Filoni wollte außerdem, dass man in einigen Szenen sah, wie Licht durch die Korallen fällt und dem Boden ein doppeltes Aussehen verleiht. Dave Filoni malte daher einige Konzeptzeichnungen von Rugosa. Drehbuchautor Steve Melching wollte den schelmischen Spaß von Yoda aus für The Clone Wars verwenden, wo er die Klone in einer verzweifelten Situation anführt. Weil Yoda in der Prequel-Trilogie sehr ernst war, nutzte er The Clone Wars, um auch etwas von seiner schlauen, lustigen sowie seiner inspirierenden und kriegerischen Seite zu zeigen. Regisseure Dave Bullock und Dave Filoni achteten darauf, dass Yodas Größe nicht den Kampf-Szenen widerspricht. Rob Coleman, der Animations-Regiesseur der Prequel-Trilogie gab Tipps, wie man Yoda realistisch einsetzt. Zwischendurch wechselt Yoda immer wieder von "reserviert" zu "springend" und die Episode ist eine Mischung aus dem Yoda aus Episode V, einem ernsten Yoda und einem kriegerischen Yoda. Bullock verständigte sich mit den Entwicklern der Handlung darauf, dass sie sich an Episode V halten sollten. Bullocks Idee der Episode war es, in der Episode die Schönheit und Heiterkeit des einheimischen Lebens mit den Robotern und Klonen nebeneinander zu stellen. Allerdings war er enttäuscht, dass die Animatoren die Schatten der Hauptcharaktere nicht miteinander verbunden haben, wodurch besser deutlich geworden wäre, dass die Charaktere in die Umgebung passen. Die Höhlen-Szene war von Anfang an eine Schlüsselszene der Episode. Story Artist Rick Morales guckte Bullock die Szene mit seinen Konzeptzeichnungen ab, weil die düsteren, aber auch inspiririenden Entwürfe zur Szene ideal passten und Bullock so nichts mehr erfinden musste. Auch die Wahl einer Laterne und die passenden Einstellungen trugen der Stimmung bei. Im Abspann ist Rick Morales nicht erwähnt. Stewart Lee und Justin Ridge halfen ebenfalls bei der Entwicklung der Handlung. Filoni und Henry Gilroy sorgten dafür, dass die individuellen Begabungen und der individuelle Charakter der Klonkrieger dargestellt werden, damit die Zuschauer sich auch um diese oft gesichtslosen Soldaten sorgen. Killian Plunket entwarf König Katuunko und seine Leibwächter. Das Design von Katuunko wurde an Gonzo aus der Muppet Show angelehnt. Die Charaktere und ein Großteil des übrigen Teils der Episode wurde vom Team in Singapur erstellt, die dafür, dass Der Hinterhalt eines der ersten ihrer Produkte war, laut Bullock gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Bei der Entwicklung des Storyboards wurde der Visor von Katuunko entworfen, den Katuunko verwenden können sollte, ohne seine Hände benutzen zu müssen. Im Gegensatz zum Kinofilm enthält Der Hinterhalt auch Musikstücke, die von Stücken von John Williams (hauptsächlich Episode V) nur leicht verändert wurden. Eric Rigler spielte für die Episode Stücke auf Irish Pipes, obwohl sie ursprünglich für eine Gaida komponiert wurden. Die Musik der Episode ist an Bulgarien angelehnt.[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/32215 A Teeny Tidbit About One Of Those Nutty Little STAR WARS TV Series We Keep Hearing About!!] bei AintItCool.com Geschnittene Szenen Von der endgültigen Fassung des Films wurden zwei Szenen mit Neebrays geschnitten, die über die Fluchtkapsel von Yoda und den Klonkriegern fliegen und dadurch mehr über den Mond erklären sollten. Die Neebrays wurden jedoch in der Szene verwendet, wo ein Baby-Neebray auf Yodas Daumen landet. Regisseur Dave Bullock findet, dass die Szenen ideal gepasst hätten, weil die Klone zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas sagen. Weil die Szene aber in einem Werbespot der Serie zu sehen ist, kann es sein, dass diese nicht rechtzeitig fertig gestellt wurde. Trivia *Ursprünglich hieß die Moral der Episode nicht „''Great leaders inspire greatness in others.“ („''Große Führungsqualität ruft auch in Anderen Größe hervor.“), sondern „''Great leadership comes in all sizes.“ (Frei übersetzt: „''Große Führungsqualität kommt in allen Größen.“), als Anspielung auf Yodas geringe Größe. *Auf dem Macrobinocular von Thire stehen die Worte „infrared mode“ und „regular mode“ in Aurabesh geschrieben. Weblinks *[http://bullockartworks.blogspot.com/2008/10/ambush-director-review.html "Ambush" Director Review] im Blog von Dave Bullock *Vorschau von Der Hintehalt auf StarWars.com * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise cs:Léčka en:Ambush es:Ambush fi:Ansa fr:Embuscade hu:Csapda it:Ambush ja:待ち伏せ ka:ჩასაფრება nl:Ambush no:Ambush pl:Ambush pt:Ambush ru:Засада Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 1.01 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen